Luna
by AtHogsmeade
Summary: HBP Luna y Harry fiesta de Slughorn


Disclaimer: Mundo HP, JK's.

_Quise hacer un oneshot de Luna ese día... a ver qué tal !_

Summary: HBP Luna y Harry (fiesta de Slughorn).

**Luna**

_En el Gran Salón, desayunando:_

- Me imagino la fiesta, música, bailes, globos de colores y túnicas de gala... ¡y yo en medio de la pista, con él, preguntándole si quiere pastelillos de miel...! supongo que _habrá _pastelillos de miel ¡debe haberlos! Sé que a Harry no le gustan, pero creo que se lo preguntaré de todos modos, como si no lo supiera¿sabéis? Y también le diré una y otra vez lo ideal que está siendo todo y lo bien que está saliendo la noche... ¡el sólo hecho de pensarlo me produce una estupenda sensación en el estomago!

_En clase de Defensa:_

- Supongo, señorita Lovegood que ha escuchado correctamente lo que acabo de pedirle que haga.

- Claro que sí, profesor, -dijo Luna lentamente- pero no creí que lo dijera en serio. Me atormenta usted el alma pidiéndome eso...

Algunos compañeros lograron evitar una carcajada. Y otros la enmascararon tras una tosecilla absurda.

Snape apenas levantó el tono de su voz una octava, pero a la chica le pareció un trueno-Ahora- y Luna cerró las ventanas y quedó en silencio.

_En el dormitorio de quinto año:_

- Y desearía que hiciera muy tiempo mañana, aunque no parece muy probable dado el que esta haciendo hoy... Creo que no podría resistir la desilusión si algo me impidiera no poder salir a pasear por los jardines tras la fiesta. Qué delicia sería ver todo el cielo estrellado, supongo que seguiría viviendo, pero la pena me duraría _toda_ la vida.

Hermione tenía sus cejas casi ocultas tras el despeinado flequillo.

- Y cogeré y flores de la laguna y llevaré al dormitorio todos esos ramilletes, quizá alguna de las ramas del bosque y decoraré los pies de mis cama y la cómoda, y también el resto de la habitación –dijo extendiendo las manos y mirando todo lo que podía ofrecer ese cuarto en materia decorativa.

- ...son un poco molestas, Luna, y ocuparán mucho... –sacudió la cabeza- además, las habitaciones, como están, están bien. Siendo como son para dormir.

- Y para soñar también. Hermione, mi madre siempre decía que se sueña mejor en una habitación llena de cosas bonitas. Mi nana, al contrario no me dejaba hacer según qué cosas..., menos mal que mi padre consideró que sólo con el cuidado de nuestra elfina estaría bien, porque sino no sé que hubiera pasado... ¡no habría podido desarrollar bien mi imaginación!

- ¿La cuidadora que tuviste era _mala _contigo...? Supongo que te trataban bien¿cierto?

- Esto... – Luna no parecía saber qué contestarle a Hermione - No creo que _quisiera _serlo..., de eso estoy segura. Supongo que debió ser difícil para ella estar tan ocupada de llevar la casa, tratar evitar a los purfents, hacer a veces labor de secretaria y archivar todo lo de la revista de mi padre; y, desde luego, que dar de comer a los trevhersy los ghaddors debe ser agotador, como para tener tiempo para mí. Pero, sí, estoy segura de que ella se proponía ser buena conmigo.

- Claro que sí, Luna... Así que cuando Harry te dijo que fueras con él – desvió la conversación.

- ¡Qué estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda, Ginny! Supongo que hasta ahora mismo que lo estoy hablado con vosotras no había creído que _realmente _fuera a ir con Harry a esa fiesta.

- No sabes lo que me alegro por ti, Luna- respondió con una sonrisa cómplice, aunque puede que un poco apagada.

- Sí, mucho –coincidió Hermione- aunque creo que le pones demasiado corazón a todas las cosas, Luna y eso no sé si...

- Pienso que alguien puede desear mucho algo, y al final no conseguirlo, pero durante el tiempo que lo deseó, nadie le puede quitar el placer de haberlo disfrutando... anteriormente ¿sabes? –dijo de carrerilla la rubia.

- Así que...- trató de hablar Hermione.

_En la biblioteca, tras la comida:_

- La nueva chica de Harry Potter –murmuró Luna ensoñadora al libro de texto, medio en broma.

- La chica más deseada –rió también Ginny-. Los muros del Colegio amanecerán pintados de nombres de chicos, un corazón y tu nombre. Todos te seguirán... –soltó una carcajada.

- No es que quiera que _eso _suceda, Ginny... –entornó la mirada y los enfocó de la pila de libros y la señora Pince, a Ginny; ojos _demasiado _claros y alargados- ¡oh, no lo hago! –dijo de forma poco convincente- Pero me atormenta el alma saber que no hay ningún peligro en absoluto de que algo así suceda..., es _tan _humillante.

- Pues el grupito de antes te miraba como si quisiera fulminarte – soltó una carcajada que recordaba a la de los gemelos–. Y por eso me alegra que vayas tú –le colocó bien un mechón rebelde-. ¡Y espero que lo paséis muy bien! Y todas esas locas se quemen de celos. Han sido muy desagradables contigo antes...

- Sí lo fueron. Me hicieron odiarlas. Ellas no tenían ningún derecho ni razón a decir que yo era una enclenque, o que siempre iba muy despeinada y me llamaron cosas como lunática... ¡o aún peor!

- Pero eso no es lógico, Luna. Tú misma dices a veces que eres muy flaca y que tu pelo no está tan bien como debería estar o que puedes resultar algo... inusual a quien te trata de primeras... Ella sólo te dijo lo que tú misma ya piensas.

- Pero es que hay mucha diferencia en eso, Hermione. Uno puede saber que algo es de una manera, pero no puede dejar de tener la esperanza de que el resto no lo vea de la misma forma. Y ella ha sido muy grosera conmigo. Lo que siento es que ahora Romilda Vane y las otras pensarán que tengo un genio horrible... quizás sea así, pero no pude evitarlo. _Tuve _que saltar.

Y esa noche, se arregló un poco, con ayuda de Ginny en particular.

_Yendo hacia la fiesta:_

- Estás... –quiso decir _guapa- _bien. Muy bien de hecho – añadió rápido al considerar que decir "estás bien", a tu cita es _poco _adulador (aunque usar la palabra "cita" para Luna igual no fuera la palabra más adecuada).

- Gracias, tú estás muy bien también. ¡Y hoy es un día tan precioso...! –pero no sonreía- pero estoy un poco triste, Harry.

- ¿Por qué motivo?

- Bueno, supongo que por los que aún no han nacido... desde luego que podrán tener algún día bueno, pero Harry, nunca será tan maravilloso como lo es éste, y

pensar eso me apena. ¡Y estoy tan nerviosa...!

- Sólo saluda y no des contestaciones raras, no sé... pásalo bien y no te preocupes de nada, Luna, _tiene _que ser divertido.

Slughorn fue el primero en recibirles, muy sonriente, pareciendo más enorme que nunca.

- Debo decir que estoy encantado, señorita Lovegood¿qué tal se encuentra? – sonrió amable a la muchacha inclinándose sobre su inmenso barrigón y esperando haber sido todo un caballero con su invitada.

- Estoy bien físicamente, pero maltrecha de espíritu, señor Slughorn, gracias por interesarse – y acercándose a Harry, con un murmullo, preguntó muy feliz- ¿lo hice bien así? no hubo nada extraño en la contestación ¿verdad Harry?

Y se adentraron en la pista de baile. Internándose en una nube de luces de colores y bullicio.

(fin)


End file.
